


Doctor Martin Needs A House

by rvst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia whipped around to get a good long look at whatever idiot thought being shot at was a great way to spend their Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Martin Needs A House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsider/gifts).



Dr Lydia Martin needed somewhere to live.

 

Going back to the empty home to share with her mother wasn't an option. She wouldn't subject herself to the disappointed faces her mother made whenever Lydia wrote her title as 'Dr' rather than the apparently preferable 'Mrs'.

 

Hence, house hunting.

 

Apartment hunting. Lydia didn't think she could take care of a house, nor did she want to, too much work. She wanted to buy one outright, actually use the savings account she'd been dutifully paying into for her entire life at school. From pre-K. Lydia checked, she could afford pretty much any apartment in the city.

 

A fairly high-class apartment building sat directly across from the company she would be working at for at least the next five years. The proximity was tempting, the neighbours would be perfectly pleasant, and it would drain every last dollar out of her savings account.

 

She looked at the three available apartments in the building. They were tiny, filled with hard lines and metallic surfaces. Lydia could feel the wealth and affluence rolling off every design choice, and she hated it.

 

Besides, the entire building seemed to be inhabited by bankers and lawyers. She turned her search elsewhere and ended up in front of a ten-story building with one apartment free on the top floor.

 

Stepping into the spacious apartment was like walking into a home she'd lived in her entire life. An achievement her actual childhood home never seemed to quite reach.

 

The real estate agent was extremely eager to sell the property, which Lydia observed but didn't attribute the appropriate level of importance to until much, much later. Just a week later, Dr Lydia Martin was the proud owner of a tenth floor apartment in one of the top twenty largest cities in America.

 

Weeks passed, she moved in, or more accurately she paid people to move in for her, and she was still yet to catch sight of whoever lived in the other two apartments on her floor.

 

Lydia ruled out young families early on, children made noise, no matter how well they were raised. Shortly afterwards, she decided that neither could be occupied by the elderly, as they would most likely have come over to introduce themselves. Like they had at the last six places Lydia called home with her mother.

 

Months flew by and Lydia threw herself into her work, only pausing to keep casual acquaintances at the company so she wouldn't be accused of not being a team player. She practically forgot about the two mysteriously silent doors, and the unseen inhabitants within. The routine gave her a sense of peace that was swiftly shattered by a near-death experience.

 

On one of the increasingly rare nights she went out, Lydia opened her door and immediately jumped backwards when a long, thin projectile went flying by her face.

 

"Oh fuck, sorry," came a voice off to her left. Lydia breathed heavily, placing a hand over her heart to encourage it back down to a regular human level.

 

"Are you okay?" The second voice was much lighter than the first, less world-weary, younger. Lydia shook her head to dispel any considerations to the two women who tried to kill her.

 

She poked her head out, and turned to the right of her door to address the woman standing in the direction the projectile originated from. With some cutting remark fighting to escape and tear into the woman, Lydia couldn't speak, not even a squeak.

 

Freaking Robin Hood's little sister was standing at the end of the hallway.

 

Robin Hood's _hot_ little sister.

 

She had a fancy looking bow dangling forgotten from one hand and quite possibly the cutest expression of worry painted over her face Lydia had ever seen. Miss Hood carefully rested the bow against what Lydia presumed was her front door at one end of the long hallway and slowly started to approach the middle. Lydia struggled with taking her eyes of her, despite the making sense part of her brain screaming that this woman just nearly shot her and probably shouldn't be leering.

 

Another curse sprung forth from behind her but Lydia was all too busy with her staring to be concerned with the person this woman was-

 

Lydia whipped around to get a good long look at whatever idiot thought being shot at was a great way to spend their Friday night.

 

Miss Hood kept advancing on her while Lydia had to lean against the door frame to keep herself upright. Attractive men she could handle by the bus load, Robin Hood's hot little sister followed closely by some kind of punk rock hippie hybrid woman with piercings and tattoos and the eyeliner and the staring and the intensity and Lydia might have needed some kind of cold compress.

 

"Sorry, again," Miss Punk repeated, waving sheepishly with the hand that now held the arrow. Lydia's jaw dropped without her permission, and she momentarily stopped thinking about the two crazy hot and just plain crazy women she was apparently sharing a floor with, honestly impressed by the woman. How did one go about learning how to catch an arrow?

 

"Someone didn't tell me we had company again," Miss Hood seethed from behind Lydia. Like right behind her. So close that Lydia could have slapped her stupid adorable glaring face. Miss Punk chuckled from the other end of the hallway and idly twirled the arrow around her hand as she wandered over to them.

 

"Allison," she whined, "then you wouldn't come out and play!" The teasing wiggle she accompanied her complaining was not helping Lydia in the slightest. “Also, the other apartment on our floor was recently occupied by this nice doctor lady.”

 

Miss Hood, Allison, glared less adorably and more murderously. Lydia spared momentary concern for the other woman but logically reasoned that if she could catch an arrow with her bare hands then she was probably fine. Or at least Lydia couldn't help her in any way.

 

“Cora, you legally have to inform residents when new people move in,” she said slowly, pinching at the bridge of her nose. “It's in the damn contracts and everything!”

 

The arrow's shaft bounced harmlessly off her leather jacket, though Allison did have to leap backwards to avoid a sudden hole in her foot. The carpet outside of Lydia's apartment wasn't quite so quick to react.

 

Lydia's hands were on her hips and a pleasant snarl curled her lips.

 

“Who the hell are you people?” Lydia asked slowly. The tone was one she hadn't used since high school, yet two grown women backed right away from her just like the gaggle of teenage boys she commanded did way back when. “And why are you trying to murder everything?”

 

They turned simultaneously to point at a door each. “We live-” Allison started.

 

“-Next door,” Cora finished, waving her hand in the direction of her door to distract Lydia and her cutting stare as Allison quickly ducked down and retrieved her arrow. “Hi!”

 

Lydia stopped being angry for a second, taking the time to thank whoever was watching over her that she got to meet these two women dressed in her best outfit. A blind date wasn't usually her style, but she hadn't been on any kind of date in over a year and it was beyond overdue. Hence the outfit, and the urge to rush out the door with anxious excitement that had almost evaporated because she shared a floor with two crazy people. Both of whom were cowering though neither seemed willing to let the other know she was backing down.

 

Lydia took a deep breath. Calm down, don't yell, first impressions are important and they've set the bar super low.

 

"I am taking an interesting anecdote for my date from this," she paused to let the pair of them squirm, they did, "incident, and nothing else so long as my carpeting is fixed within a week and I am never nearly killed again."

 

Lydia shut her door, checked that it was locked, and stepped into the always ready private elevator without sparing either one of them another glance. She turned to stare at the plated numbers on her own door as Allison and Cora remembered that they weren't in high school anymore.

 

"Is he cute?" Allison asked with a bright smile lighting up her face. Cora lashed out with a boot-clad foot, catching her in the ankle. "They! Are they cute?"

 

Lydia stared at them, perplexed and intrigued, as the elevator doors slid shut. It ranked at the seventh weirdest conversations in her entire life, and that was only because of the whole archery death-wish thing.

 

Nevertheless, she drifted back to it throughout her perfectly nice date with a perfectly nice person, and honestly couldn't answer if they were cute or not.

 

Insanely, Lydia caught herself planning out how to explain to Allison and Cora that she couldn't remember if her date was cute. That had to rank right up there with trying to kill your neighbours right?

 

She arrived home before midnight, disgusting herself with her ever decaying social life. The other two doors stood silent, and the hole remained in front of her own. Lydia smiled softly down at it, picturing the two of them arguing over who's fault it was and who had to fix the problem.

 

Lydia scrubbed her face clean and collapsed into bed, happy despite the absolute failure of her date.

 

* * *

 

 

A crash woke her up. Her blurred vision caught sight of her still dark windows. Lydia moaned in annoyance and threw one of her pillows at where she thought the noise had come from. A string of swearing rang out into the silence of the early morning.

 

"Cora!"

 

That had Lydia on her feet and reaching for her robe.

 

She reached her door in moments, flinging it open to find her floor-mates huddled together against the metal doors of the elevator. They didn't seem to notice her as Allison hunched over Cora. Miss Punk was leaned up against the sliding doors, clutching her head and groaning loudly.

 

"That went well," she tried to say, wincing and flinching as she went. Allison placed her hands on Cora's shoulders and forced her struggling friend back down as she tried to get up. "Why babe?"

 

Lydia's heart caught in her throat. She wasn't shocked per say, just stunned. Of course they would both be taken, Lydia herself considered it a modern tragedy that she was single. Allison snorted, weirdly only taking some of the shiny veneer of casual grace Lydia saw surrounding her.

 

"You sound like some douche jock, Ms Hale," Allison accused lightly, not without affection. They hadn't noticed her yet, Lydia felt like an intruder.

 

"Is this going to be a thing?" Lydia asked, causing Allison to spring away from Cora. "Because I seriously need to speak to the agent about there not being a weird neighbor discount if you're going to be this disruptive."

 

Cora's face scrunched up despite the obvious pain it was causing her. Lydia checked her over for signs of serious injury and came up empty, leaving only some kind of head injury as the culprit for her slightly glazed over eyes and whimpers. Cora caused herself significantly more strain as she snapped her head to stare up at Allison.

 

"Did you notice her get back from the date?" Allison shook her head.

 

Lydia tried to be annoyed that they were apparently keeping tabs on her but the two grinning faces weren't helping. She raised an eyebrow at them and Allison fumbled with her words for a moment. "I-we, I?"

 

Cora closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands as Allison asked the room in general how the hell to start her sentence. "I nearly put my head through the wall, and you're the one with brain damage, how is that even possible?"

 

"What on Earth were you doing?" Lydia's voice pitched upwards. Allison was still blushing and fidgeting from her bumbling failure of an attempt to speak, but Cora caught her out nonetheless.

 

"Drunk piggy back rides, obviously Doctor Martin," Cora answered with glee, triumphant in her own apparent idiocy. Allison recovered swiftly.

 

"A doctor?" Cora grinned wider while Lydia blushed. "You didn't tell me she was a doctor, you idiot."

 

Cora again kicked out at Allison's ankles, but was deftly shut down as Allison slid over to Lydia's side. She raked over Lydia's body barely concealed by her thin robe. Cora made a very vocal attempt at standing while Lydia and Allison stared each other down.

 

"As the owner of this building, I demand one of you gets over here immediately and makes the world stop spinning!" Cora barked. Allison gave no indication that she even heard her friend, leaving Lydia to deal with what could have been a concussion.

 

She rushed across the hallway and slipped one of Cora's arms around her shoulders. Lydia took on the extra weight easily and glared hard at Allison until she got on the injured woman's other side. Allison was generally unhelpful, as she functionally towered over them both, but they managed to get Cora inside Lydia's apartment and onto her bed without major issue.

 

"Why is your bed so much nicer than mine?" Cora mumbled, rolling around like a confused puppy in new surroundings. "Not fair."

 

"You own an entire apartment building, but can't afford a decent bed?" Lydia was hesitant to call her bed 'nice', thought didn't feel the need to argue the minor point for once.

 

"Priorities, priorities," Allison grumbled. She collapsed in Lydia's reading armchair and took her hair out of its ponytail. "Cora's usually in my bed, so hasn't seen the need to buy a new one in two years."

 

The room went silent. Lydia kicked herself, they were absolutely together. Oh well.

 

"I get cold!" Cora protested from the bed, her head lolling about and her words coming out slurred. She blinked, confused by whatever was going wrong with her body.

 

"Maybe you should ask the nice doctor if you can borrow her nice bed for a while," Allison suggested, her lips curling into a smug smirk. Cora shot upwards before falling back with a gasp of pain. Allison chuckled.

 

"Is she okay? She does not sound okay," Lydia threw at the not-injured woman. Having a concussed woman in her bed and allowing her to go to sleep sounded like a bad idea in Lydia's mind, though she couldn't quite remember why.

 

"She needs to sleep off the alcohol and not go running into any more walls," Allison replied without sympathy for her...girlfriend? Lydia was hoping for friends with benefits.

 

"In the meantime, can Argent here interest you in an express tour of her bed?" Cora said through childish giggles. Allison went a light shade of red and studiously avoided Lydia's wide-eyed stare. “Or not, whatever.”

 

"Tact hasn't come to your family yet, has it?" Allison seethed. She turned to Lydia with a nervous grin. "How did the date go?"

 

Cora's attention shifted instantly from being angry at Allison to matching her level of interest in Lydia's answer.

 

"It went?" Their predatory smiles made Lydia all too aware of exactly how thin her robe was. Cora chucked her shoes in the direction of the doorway, not taking her eyes off Lydia. "Not well, but it went."

 

"That sucks," Cora said. Allison glanced at her suspiciously. "Want to go on a better one tonight?"

 

Lydia absolutely did not find the cocky smirk adorable. Nope.

 

"For fuck's sake, Cora," Allison huffed as she dove on top of the bed and its wounded inhabitant. Cora groaned again at the pain. "Shut up, you tactless pain in my ass."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Your plan was 'follow her around like a damn puppy'-"

 

"It was not!" Allison yelled, elbowing Cora in the ribs. Lydia resisted the overpowering urge to yell back at them. Despite Cora apparently owning the building, there would be complaints if they started a screaming match at she still didn't know when in the morning. "And as the drunk one, you don't get an opinion!"

 

"I had like one bottle!" Cora argued. Lydia noticed how out of focus her eyes seemed for the first time. Allison didn't respond, and looked exactly how Lydia pictured someone who would sell their soul for a weapon. "Besides, it would be misleading to be all coy and shit."

 

Lydia appreciated the lower volume. It gave her a chance to speak up. "Attractive strangers, are you quite finished yet?"

 

They had the good grace to appear bashful and apologetic. Allison sat up on the bed and turned to start helping Cora up as well. Cora whispered helpfully, "she thinks we're cute."

 

"She thinks you're cuter than her date, and can also hear you," Lydia growled, annoyed simultaneously at the fact that they were still on her bed and that they were going to leave her bed. The date may have involved some cocktails when it became evident that it was a non-starter.

 

"Can we stay if we promise to behave?" Cora ventured into the silence. She did not seem especially up to the short journey to her own apartment. Allison's face scrunched up in concern as Cora again clutched at her head and whined in the back of her throat.

 

"Fine, but if either of you gets grabby in your sleep," Lydia trailed off, allowing the vague threat to be filled in by their imaginations. Cora gleefully pulled off her jacket, throwing it in a heap on top of her shoes. Allison toed at the floor, whatever brash confidence she had earlier drained, perhaps siphoned off by Cora.

 

"You didn't answer," Allison mumbled just loud enough for Lydia to hear her. Cora, busy with messing around with Lydia's carefully constructed pillow arrangements, didn't seem to notice her friend had spoken. Lydia raised an eyebrow when Allison didn't elaborate. "Date?"

 

It came out as a squeak. Cora's entire body lit up even further with joy. Lydia removed her robe and walked slowly over to her bed. Cora did not do whatever mocking she was clearly gearing up for. Lydia's ego doubled in size, growing ever larger as the two of them kept close attention on her as she gently pushed Allison down on to her side of the bed before methodically returning to her own side. Cora alternated between excited and confused at her positioning in the middle.

 

"I will consider it."

 

 


End file.
